


The Difference Between Nights & Mornings

by System_Glitch_801



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, I'm Sorry, M/M, PWP, Shit, What is this?, thats what it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2071221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/System_Glitch_801/pseuds/System_Glitch_801
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi & Eren have sex. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>That is it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Just kidding, you will hate me at the end)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Difference Between Nights & Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry in advance........

Hands slid up his thighs before stopping and playing gently with the straps that adorned his waist.   
   
"S-Sir?"   
   
   
Levi's hands stopped being gently as he yanked Eren towards him so that both of their clothed errections grazed eachother.   
   
"What did I say Brat? Can't even obey orders for a mere 5 minutes?"  
   
   
Eren whimpered slightly.   
   
   
'Thats right. Levi-Heichou told me to remain silent' Eren had planned to follow his orders, but it was hard when Levi was touching him so gently. He had almost forgotten about Levi's sadistic side,   
   
   
Almost.   
   
   
"A-Ah!" Levi's hands stopped their attack on Eren's pants and yanked on the straps again, causing them to graze Eren's member.   
   
   
"...I guess you don't really want release, huh Brat?"   
   
Eren shook his head vigorously from side to side. His own hands reaching up to grab Levi's shirt to yank gently.   
   
   
"Then shut it." Levi finished his command with a harsh yank on Eren's belt, causing his groin to meet with Levi's knee.   
   
It wasn't as painful as it could have been. Considering the fact that Levi was now rubbing his knee slowly between Eren's legs. His hands moving up the straps until he landed on the straps that lay upon Eren's nipples. Levi unbuckled it before pulling them out of the way, his lips found purchase on Eren's neck and worked their way to different junctures that caused Eren to shutter.   
   
   
Eren was trying hard not to rub himself like an animal on Levi's knee while also trying hard not to make a sound. He knew he would eventually break if he didn't do atleast one, and since Levi had forbid noise.....   
   
   
The noise Levi let out at the sudden movement of Eren, encouraged Eren to grind harder. He raised his leg slightly so that he had more room to move and upon doing so, Eren felt a bulge in Levi's pants.   
   
Levi let out a low groan before continuing his attack with his hands. This time though, they ventured lower. As they made contact with the belts on Eren's waist, Eren's knee jerked up slightly, causing more friction with Levi's clothed dick.   
   
"...Shit.... you're luck that felt good Brat."  
   
Eren felt his cheeks heat up as he looked away.   
   
"You just rubbed yourself all over my knee, getting my pants dirty with your pre-come and you blush now? Jeez Eren."  
   
   
Eren shuttered at how low Levi's voice dipped when he had said his name.   
   
   
"L-Levi...."  
   
At the sound of his name, Levi looked up. And while Eren expected him to get upset at the noise, his eyes glimmered with a different emotion.   
   
   
Bet Eren still felt his head and back connect with the wall behind him.   
   
   
"... Fuck. Eren." The brunette looked down timidly.   
   
"....Say that again...."   
   
   
Eren deadpanned before he finally understood.   
   
"L-Levi...." the raven haired man nodded and pinned his body to the younger's, his hands exploring up his shirt and teasing his nipples.   
   
   
"...Again."   
   
   
"L-Levi..."  
   
   
"Again."   
   
   
"Levi."   
   
Eren felt Levi's tongue lick strips along his chest and neck, and his left hand teased his nipple while his right hand ventured slowly down.  
   
"Again."  
   
"Levi....!"   
   
Eren felt cold hands slip into his pants and he shuddered as slender fingers caressed his member. Eren began to grind himself into Levi's hand while said man moved his lips to Eren's hardened nipples.   
   
"Le.... A-Ah! L-Levi..... Levi..... Ahh...."  
   
All too soon, Levi's hand slipped out of Eren's pants as he yanked his own and the younger's pants down, leaving them both in the undergarments. Levi pulled their lips together as well as their groins and began to walk backwards towards the bed.   
   
After pushing Eren down, Levi climbed atop of him and placed his member to the younger's own.   
   
"Leviii~" Eren whined at Levi's slowed pace. While the raven dipped his head down to Eren's ear to growl in a low, sudductive voice.   
   
   
"This is your fault, Eren."   
   
   
The brunette shuddered at the words and gave a small nod, trying his hardest to make no sound.   
   
   
It became hard when Levi's pace suddenly quickened and his groans began low next to Eren's ear.   
   
   
"A-Ah.... Levi...."   
   
Eren was shamelessly thrusting up into the air in time with Levi's own thrusts.   
   
"Ah! L-Levi! I'm... about to....!" Levi's pace quickened again and Eren could no longer contain it, his breathes came out faster and his words jumbled together into an incoherent mess of 'Levi's, 'moan's, and 'faster's. (As well as a few 'no!'s)   
   
   
Eren finally released with a loud groan of Levi's name and his back arching at a painful angle.   
   
   
Levi followed soon after.   
(With his lips smashing into Eren's own to keep him from moaning the brat's name aloud.   
   
Though Eren knew what Levi was trying to say as he felt himself swallow it.)   
   
   
Levi rolled off of Eren and onto his side, his back facing the younger.   
   
(And while sometimes, Levi regrets doing this, Eren can't control his happiness when he thinks that Levi has enough trust and love for him to be able to treat him like a human.  
   
Little did he know that Levi just does it so that he doesn't have to see Eren's eyes as he comes down from his high.)  
   
   
"Levi-Heichou?"  
   
   
   
"...What is it Brat?"  
   
(Oh, how Levi wishes he didn't wait so lon to answer everytime after he uses the foul nickname instead of his actual name)   
   
   
"....I love you."  
   
   
"..... I know Brat. Now go to sleep. Hanji has another experiment planned for tomorrow."  
   
Eren groans.   
   
"Why did you do all those things to me then Sir?! It's your fault we are up so late....."  
   
"....Does that mean you don't want me to touch you anymore then?"  
   
   
"E-Ehhh? N-No! Thats not it!"  
   
"....Goodnight Brat."  
   
   
"Goodnight Sir....."   
   
   
   
It was silent and still for a bit before Eren quickly kissed Levi's cheek and flipped over, causing the whole bed to move about. Levi let out a low growl at the disturbance, but didn't bother turning around to punish the boy.   
   
'Let him be' his inner voice told him.   
   
Levi closed his eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep.   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
______________________________  
   
   
   
   
   
   
When Levi's eyes opened, the first thing he became aware of, was the blinding sun that glared through his window. With a low groan of anger, he sat up and stretched, his muscles and bones cracking from staying in place too long.   
   
   
With a sleep-heavy voice, Levi called out to the sleeping boy that lay next to him.   
   
   
"Brat, get up. Hanji is doing an experiment today, remember?"  
   
   
Levi's inquiry was met with silence.   
   
"Oi. Don't make me push you out of bed Brat."  
   
Levi cast a short look to the spot next to him before sighing deeply.   
   
   
   
He looked down when he felt wetness in his lap.   
   
   
"...shit....." Levi cursed himself for being this weak. He should have more control over his body since was an adult. He had to show Eren that he was a capable remaining under control at all times.   
   
   
It was always hard for him to get rid of all of his old habits though.   
   
   
   
   
But it was hardest when he woke up from such pleasant and realistic dreams as the one he just had.   
   
   
Because for a split moment after awakening, he forgot about his duties,  
forgot about his comrades that had died, forgot about the Titans,   
   
   
and forgot that Eren was no longer here.   
   
   
Forgot that he was dead.   
   
   
Forgot that he was the one that killed him.   
   
   
   
Levi could forget for just a moment and pretend that Eren was still laying next to him in this bed.   
 

 

Pretend that Eren was still causing trouble for everyone.   
 

 

   
(Pretend he was still alive)   
 

   
   
   
Because then, Levi could pretend like he still had time to say the one thing he never told Eren.   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
"I love you."  
   
 

**Author's Note:**

> I told you I liked Angst..... 
> 
>  
> 
> (I'm sorry again...... ugh.... my poor Levi.....)


End file.
